This invention generally relates to flashlights. More particularly, this invention is concerned with flashlights that have a focusing mechanism incorporated therein.
Portable lighting devices, such as flashlights and lanterns, are commercially available in a wide array of embodiments. Some embodiments, such as tubularly shaped flashlights, are required to produce a narrow pattern of light that brightly illuminates a small area that must be closely inspected as well as a broad, less intense pattern of light that illuminates a much larger area. Some flashlights include a mechanism that can be used to change the pattern of light from broad to narrow and from narrow to broad as needed and are commonly known as “focusable lights”. Many commercially available focusable lights adjust the size of the projected light beam by rotating the lens cap which is threaded onto one end of the flashlight's housing. The lens cap typically contains the transparent lens through which the light is projected as well as the reflector which directs the light through the lens. As the lens cap is rotated in a first direction around the flashlight's housing, the reflector is moved relative to the light and the lens cap is loosened from the flashlight's housing. Moving the reflector in relation to the light causes the width of the projected light pattern to change. Unfortunately, loosening the lens cap can be detrimental to the operation of the light as well as the safety of the person using the light. For example, a problem can occur if a consumer accidentally removes the lens cap from the flashlight's housing while trying to adjust the focus of the light. If the consumer is in a dark location when the focus of the light must be adjusted and the lens cap is unintentionally and unexpectedly separated from the remaining portion of the housing, the user may drop one or more of the light's components and thus not be able to properly reassemble the batteries and/or components thereby precluding further use of the flashlight. If the unintended disassembly occurs in an environment containing flammable fumes, such as could occur in an underground mine, the light bulb's filament could ignite the fumes if the bulb's glass envelop were broken and its hot filament then contacted the fumes. Another problem can occur if the flashlight is used in an environment where the flashlight may be unintentionally sprayed with water such as when the light is used by a firefighter during the act of extinguishing a fire. Some of the water could flow between the lens cap and the flashlight's housing because the connection between these components had been loosened in order to focus the light. If water accumulates in the portion of the flashlight's housing that contains the batteries, switch and light bulb, the flashlight's performance may deteriorate due to rusting of the battery's terminals or the creation of an electrical short circuit in the switch. Either problem can lead to premature failure of the light. Yet another problem with flashlights that require the consumer to loosen the lens ring in order to adjust the focus of the light is the tendency of the light not to remain at the focused position for an extended period of time because the lens cap and flashlight housing are loosely secured to one another. For example, the lens ring may rotate, relative to the flashlight housing, as the flashlight rolls across a surface or is repeatedly inserted into and removed from a tool pouch. If the focus of the light is accidentally changed, the user must readjust the light's focusing mechanism to achieve the desired light pattern before proceeding with the task at hand.
The present invention provides a flashlight with a focusing mechanism that can be safely used in environments where the flashlight's housing must prevent accidental disassembly and the flashlight's light pattern must be adjustable by the user. The mechanism allows the user to set the focus as needed and then use the light as desired without the flashlight's light pattern inadvertently changing due to a loose connection between the flashlight's components.
In one embodiment, a portable lighting device of the present invention includes a housing, a reflector, a light emitting element and a focusing mechanism. The housing has a first section removably secured to a second section. The first section defines an opening having a light transparent material disposed there across. The second section defines an open ended cavity having at least one battery disposed therein. The first section and the second section define an enclosed cavity. The reflector is securely disposed within the cavity proximate the first section. The light emitting element is movably mounted within the reflector. The focusing mechanism includes a rotatable band disposed around the housing and a means for moving the light emitting element, relative to the reflector, in response to rotational movement of the rotatable band. The rotatable band is connected through the housing to the means for moving the light emitting element.
The present invention also relates to a flashlight that is capable of producing different size light patterns. The flashlight includes a tubularly shaped housing, a reflector, a light and a focusing assembly. The housing, which defines an enclosed cavity, has an exterior surface, a first end and a second end. The first end defines an opening having a light transparent material disposed there across. The reflector is secured within the cavity adjacent the opening in the housing's first end. The light is located within the reflector. The focusing assembly includes a circular, rotatable ring disposed around the exterior of the housing. The rotatable ring contacts a carrier and holder subassembly through the housing. The subassembly moves laterally within the housing in response to rotational movement of the rotatable ring. The subassembly causes the light to move laterally within the reflector thereby altering the size of the light patterns produced by the flashlight.